OS Castiel
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Voici un vieux petit OS qu'une amie m'a dit de faire, comme une sorte d'exercice. Abandonné sur mon ordinateur depuis des mois, une autre amie vient de le lire et me conseil de le publier... So... Voilà! Ce passe après le 6.20 "The man who would be king".


Castiel, l'Ange du Seigneur… De ce qu'il en restait en tout cas. Voilà un bon moment déjà qu'il ne croyait plus en son Père. Ce dernier les avait abandonnés, lui et les frères Winchester. Le déchu s'éclipsa au Paradis. Bien sur, il n'y a pas qu'un seul Paradis dans les cieux, mais le préféré de Castiel était l'éternel mardi après-midi d'un autiste, mort noyé dans sa baignoire en 1953. Il s'y promena, seul, vêtu de son habituel trenchcoat beige, avec son costard à cravate bleu foncé en dessous. L'Ange traîna des pieds. Il réfléchissait encore. Voilà que ses seuls amis, les seuls sur qui il pouvait compter, venaient de lui tourner le dos. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Cass, comme ça que Dean l'appelait, ne faisait pourtant rien de mal. Ses intentions étaient des plus louables. Certes, il éprouvait quelques petites difficultés techniques de temps en temps parce que la nature Humaine lui échappait. Mais il n'était pas méchant au fond. Dans son idée de s'allier à Crowley, le Roi de l'Enfer, son plan n'était pas de semer le chaos mais bel et bien de rétablir la paix et d'empêcher une nouvelle Apocalypse. Mais alors pourquoi Sam et Dean ne pouvait-ils pas le saisir ? Peut-être parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas…

L'homme s'assit sur un banc, en observant l'autiste jouer avec son cerf-volant. A ce moment là, il l'enviait. La vie était si facile pour certain, mais si dur et pleine d'embûches pour d'autre. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens pour l'ange. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Mais en quoi vouloir rétablir l'ordre dans le Monde était un crime ? Bon, c'est vrai que les méthodes furent un peu… draconiennes. Crowley n'était la personne la plus fiable sur Terre... Ou en Enfer. Mais il pouvait aider. Après tout, peut importe les moyens tant que le résultat est là ? Et le résultat étant quand même : sauver le Monde !

- Cassy ?

L'Ange mis du temps à comprendre qu'on lui parlait. Il leva la tête et vit son vieil ami Balthasar. Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Cass, est-ce que ça va ? J'entends tes cris de détresse depuis mon bordel sur les Îles Paradisiaques. Y'a un truc qui te tracasse ?

Un autre ange. Beaucoup moins « coincé » que Castiel. Balthasar était grand et mince, vêtu d'un jean légèrement délavé, d'un tee-shirt gris au col en V et d'une veste noire pas dessus. Les yeux bleus, une barbe de trois et les cheveux court pas tellement coiffé, lui donnait une allure un peu « sexy ». Comme Castiel cela dit, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux bleu océan et ses cheveux noire en bataille.

- Allez, raconte tout à ton vieux pote Balty.

Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui. Castiel le toisa en se demandant si l'ange pouvait être sérieux de temps en temps. Parce que lui l'était toujours et ça lui pesait.

- Je vais bien, lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment.

- C'est ça, rétorqua son ami. Je peux voir que tu pète la forme rien qu'à ta mine de déterré.

L'ange baissa le regard.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas Balthasar. Pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça ? Je passe pour le méchant alors que… Je sais pas, peut-être qu'ils ont raison après tout.

Son ami souffla un bon coup.

- Cassy, Cassy, Cassy… J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Winchesters. Okay, ils ne te font plus confiance. Et alors ? A l'âge que tu as, tu t'arrêtes encore pour ce genre de broutilles ? Tu n'as aucuns comptes à rendre et encore moins à ces Humains.

Mais l'ange n'était pas de cet avis. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes lui montaient.

- J'ai l'impression de les avoir trahis. Ils m'ont piégé et… enfermé dans ce cercle de feu sacré. Je me sentais si… démunie, vulnérable. Je suis déchu, Balthasar. J'essaye de réparer mes erreurs, mais j'en fais de nouvelles. Rien ne me sert de leçon… Je…

L'autre ange lorgna Castiel. Il compatissait.

- Tu devrais sortir plus souvent et arrêter de vouloir sauver le Monde.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sérieux !

- Et moi aussi. Tu n'es pas Dieu, Cass ! Papa est parti alors vie un peu. Tu nous a donné à tous le libre arbitre. Mais tu devrais t'en servir aussi. Au lieu d'être le pantin de Crowley, tu pourrais…

- Quoi ? coupa l'ange. Je suis le quoi ? Alors tu es de leur côté ? Tu es d'accord avec les Winchesters ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que si je m'associe à ce démon c'est uniquement dans le but de sauver tout le monde ?

Il se leva de rage.

- Si Cassy, je comprends. Mais comme je le disais : arrêtes de vouloir sauver tout le monde. Parce que toi, personne ne viendra te sauver.

Castiel scruta Balthasar. Au fond, il avait peut-être raison. Mais comment savoir ? Trop de doutes l'envahirent. Depuis qu'il avait repêché Dean de l'Enfer, il s'était rapproché des deux frères. Ils les avaient sauvés à de maintes reprises, il était leur ami, leur allié. Enfin, « était ». Quelle trahison avait-il commis au juste ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait faire ce que tout le monde attendait. A croire que personne ne voulait sauver la Terre de l'Apocalypse. Peu lui importait finalement. Qu'il soit seul ou aidé, il allait sauver ces gens. Même si tout le monde l'en empêchait, même si personne ne le remercierait par la suite, même si personne ne croit en lui. Castiel, au moins, croyait en quelque chose. Et il s'y tiendrait.


End file.
